The world's population is consuming existing fossil fuels at a rapid and accelerating rate. High energy consumption and the ever-increasing global population are creating critical problems including dwindling fossil energy supplies and global climate change. Despite the rapid expansion of modern renewable energy technologies, these energy sources account for less than five percent of the energy used globally. Such energy sources typically produce lower to no air emissions, little or no solid wastes, and less land disruption compared to coal, natural gas, or nuclear power plants. Of the array of modern renewable energy sources currently available, photovoltaic technology has assumed a preeminent position as a cheap renewable source of clean energy.